Talk:Winds of the Highlands
Erroneous Bullet Two of the bullet points refer to the same wind sock: *On top of the rock outcrop near the entrance to the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. It can be reached by going up the north side with a vehicle. *On the hill above the southern exit to? The Highlands - Outwash. The second one is more accurate to its location, but the first one is more detailed and gives a way to reach it. I would change it, but I can't find the eighth wind sock and don't want to leave only seven bullet points. Just putting it up here so people more observant than me can look for the last one. Niphanos (talk) 12:31, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Glitch Relating to the Windsock on the Cliffside The windsock that can only be reached by jumping down from the Hyperion base above it is a real pain if you miss the jump. So naturally, be careful about your jump. Or... You can use an overly complicated glitch to guarantee a landing. First, you'll need a Light Runner. It should work with a Bandit Technical, but I used a Light Runner, so that's my example. Next, facing the gate to the Hyperion Base, head left toward the windsock that's on the rocks. While in your vehicle, work your way up to the mentioned windsock by ramping the rocks directly below it and driving above the creek that is below that. From there, you can drive your vehicle into the Hyperion Base. Follow the path through the Hyperion Base, kill anything in the way and avoid crashing into anything, driving off cliffs or dying. Down the first set of stairs, around the giant hole in the center, over the bridge, down the next set of stairs at the end of the platform, follow the dirt path until you reach the third set of stairs which is directly above the windsock we are trying to reach. Ramp up the stairs but remain on the platform itself. Get a good speed before attempting to ramp as the stairs can cause your vehicle to stop partway or be thrown off the mountain to where you'll have to start all over again. Once on the platform, drive into the door on your left. Your vehicle will pass through the door and you will be inside the building. Hop out of your vehicle and work your way down through the rocks. Drop from rock to rock, but don't drop off into the void. The last rock is the same one that the windsock is on. Just walk up and touch it. Congrats, you completed a very complicated, yet successful glitch. As a bonus, you can walk back to the hole from the rock and from the edge you can look up to see the platform your vehicle went through the wall at. And if you look down into the void you can see a distant testing block floating there. If you manage to do it, I'd love to know if you can land on that testing block. I got pretty close, myself. Thanks.